Naruto of Six Paths
by Unknown-Conquest
Summary: Re-Writen!
1. Chapter 1

It was an Unaverage day, the Birds were Chirping, the Animals were singing but there was one thing missing. Their resident Hated Prankster was nowhere to be found by the people of Konoha... except for those who found him.. In an Alleyway. Naruto was currently getting beaten in the Middle of an alleyway.

'Why! Why?! What did I Do to Deserve this Hell of a Life!' Naruto Thought as he was getting Kicked, punched, and stabbed by Kunai or Broken glass bottles.

'Stop it..' Naruto thinks quietly.

'Stop It!' Naruto thinks, his voice not as Quiet

'Stop it!' Naruto thinks, Yelling

"GOD-DAMNIT I SAID STOP!" Naruto Explodes at the Laughing villagers and few Shinobi, screaming about how they 'Killed the Demon' and 'We Finished what the 4th Started' Shutting them up almost immediately because of a Shockwave of Chakra released from Naruto before he Collapses into Unconsciousness, The last color he sees is Red. Naruto wakes up in a dimly lit sewer and he Hears two voices talking Not very far ahead and he decides to Eavesdrop a bit on their conversation.

'One of them sounds really old But wise, and the Other.. Sounds Dark and evil but I can hear Loneliness in his Voice' Naruto goes back to Listening to their Conversation.

" **Damn Brat unlocked 'That' Eye"** The dark voice says, Clearly pissed off

"Well he is The Reincarnation of 'Them' don't forget that Kurama it was bound to happen one day"

" **I Didn't want it to Happen so soon"**

"Yes well if it was later who knows what would happen, You saw what just happened" Naruto quickly peaks his head in the doorframe just enough to see a Nine Tailed fox nod its head but he doesn't get his head away quick enough before a Giant Read-Slitted eye notices him.

" **And here the Brat is Now"** The Giant Nine-Tailed Fox motioning to the entrance of the room as the other figure just nods and Turns towards Naruto who hesitantly takes a step forwards towards the Giant figure in a Cage and a Floating man. He didn't know why but he felt compelled to walk towards them both, after a few seconds of walking he is standing in front of a Giant cage with a floating old man next to him and they both wait for the onslaught of questions.

"You have Nine tails so i'm Guessing you the Almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune" The Biju nods grinning about the 'Almighty' Part

"Who are you though old man, what eyes were you talking about, and whose reincarnation am I?" Naruto asks all in one breath looking at the floating old man Next to him. Naruto gets confused when the old man Suddenly bursts out laughing, After waiting a few seconds the Man's Laughter dies down and once it does Naruto looks at him Expectantly.

"My name is Hagoromo Otsutsuki also known as The Sage of the Six Paths" The old man waits for Naruto to Freak out but then remembers that He hasn't learned of him yet but will when he enters the academy at 10 years old.

" **The eyes we were Talking about earlier was the Sharingan"** The Kyuubi says Waiting for Naruto to explode in Happiness until Naruto starts Running around Screaming Bloody Murder

" **Calm Down Kit! Why the Hell are you so Upset! Anyone in your position would be Exploding in Happiness"** The Kitsune Yells.

"Anyone In My Position would be Dead!" Naruto says confusing the Two. Naruto seeing their confusion decides to Elaborate.

"The Uchihas are some of My Biggest haters, They find out i have a Sharingan they're going to think I Implanted it after killing another Uchiha!" They nod in Understanding

" **Welp, good luck Kit"** Everyone sweat drops.

"Now Onto the final question, you are the Reincarnation of My Two Sons Indra and Ashura" Naruto seems to think about this for a Moment.

"Wait if i'm Related to you" Naruto points to the Sage

"Does that mean i'll Get the Rinnegan?" As soon as Naruto says this The eyes of Both the Sage and The Kyuubi Widen realizing he's right, they Just nod at him.

"So how do i Unlock it?" Naruto asks.

"Naruto listen to me very carefully, you have 3 different Chakras Inside your body besides your own, the Bijuu Chakra, And Both my sons Chakra, in order to unlock the Rinnegan you have to Fuse both Indra and Ashura's Chakra together, once you unlock it you will be able to still have access to your sharingan, By the way you might want to Turn it off Now Cut the chakra flow from your eyes" Naruto nods in Understanding and closes his eyes cutting that Chakra flow from them causing the Sharingan to disappear  
"Know this NAruto, Once you unlock the Rinnegan and you use the Sharingan The Rinnegan will disappear but will turn right back on once you turn the Sharingan off, The rinnegan will be forever bound to you and you can never turn it off" Naruto Nods and Turns to leave.

"Wait one more thing" Naruto says as he gets in a meditative position. After a few seconds the Entire Sewer explodes into white and Is Replaced by A Giant forest (Imagine forest of death but like 500x More bigger) Naruto opens his eyes and sees a Giant Tree on top of a Mountain in the Center of The forest with the seal on it

"Here you Go Kyuubi" Naruto says Grinning as the Kyuubi can now explore his mind freely and Naruto leaves his Mindscape.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto wakes up looking at a White Ceiling, bright white lights, white bed and white Curtains.

"Dammit I'm in A Hospital Again!" Naruto shouts out, talking to himself not realizing that he isn't the only one in the hospital room.

"Yes that you are Naruto-kun, That you are" Naruto turns his head towards the door to see his Jiji seated beside his bed and the Only doctor that will actually do anything for him, and treats him like a Hero standing on the side of the Bed smiling down on him. Naruto gives his Infamous Grin but realizes something, He slowly reaches his hand Towards his face while everyone in the room flinches when he places his hand on his bandaged Left eye.

"What… What happened to my eye?" Naruto says looking at his Jji, then to the Doctor expectantly waiting for an Answer. The doctor sighs and Steps forward.

"In your latest beating they cut open your closed Eyelid and Punctured your eye, it's not to severe but it would take a Miracle for your eye to be fixed again" The doctor says sympathetically.

" **And a Miracle shall come Indeed"** The Kyuubi in his head says Surprising the Crap out of Naruto, Making him jump a few inches, but the Two in the room with him believe it's from the surprising news so they decided not to question it.

"So when can I Leave?" Naruto Questions Ignoring the Burning of his Eye that is being repaired as they speak. The two look at each other and Nod.

"Well Now if you're feeling good enough too" The Hokage says as Naruto Nods Holding out his arms asking for his Clothes and the Hokage gives him a White T-Shirt and Navy Blue shorts. And Naruto goes into the Bathroom, putting them on and comes out a few Seconds Later. Naruto sighs and begins walking to the Door of his Room, while waving goodbye to his Jiji, and his Favorite doctor before leaving the Hospital.

(Back in Naruto's Room)  
"Well If you'll excuse me I Have a Jonin Meeting to get to" The Old Hokage Says as the Doctor just nods, smiling and begins to leave to work on Other Patients while the Hokage Just Shushins to His Kage desk and waits for all the Jonin to Arrive.

(3 Hours Later)

A Poof of Smoke was the only Indication That the Last Jonin had Arrived. Everyone glared at The Final Jonin waiting for His Excuse as to why he was three hours late like Usual.

"Sorry I'm Late I Saw this Old Lady Crossing the Street and Just Had to Hel-" Kakashi's excuse was cut short by the door behind him getting kicked Open, straight through the Lock of the door, By none other than Naruto Uzumaki and He. Was. Pissed. All the Jonin backed off because they knew that a Pissed Off Naruto would be Bad for their Physical Health.

"When The Fuck…" Naruto's Eyes Started to Bleed red, All the Jonin in The Room Noticed this and Immediately went to Hold Naruto still. Naruto's Eyes Continue to Bleed red then Naruto Hears Kyuubi's Voice

" **You're Activating your Sharingan Kit! Calm The Hell Down!"** Naruto doesn't Listen to his Newfound Friend.

'I Don't Care!' Naruto thinks back. Naruto watches as The Hokage Grabs A Seal ment to seal the Kyuubi's Chakra and Jumps Over the Table slapping it onto Naruto's Forehead and they Watch as Two Tomoe appear in each eye, shocking everyone that he Has The Sharingan.

"When were you Going to Tell me I Was An Uchiha! Senju! And a Member of the Famous Uzumaki Clan! As well as Being the Jinchuriki of the Damn Kyuubi!" Everyone's eyes widens at This.

"How did you find out?" The Hokage Asks Naruto

"When I Met someone named the Sage of Six Paths and he explained how I need to Unlock the Rinnegan" Naruto responds to his question as Everyone Gasps and a Few just Faint


	3. Chapter 3

After Naruto explains everything to all the Jonin, Anbu, and The Hokage in the room, Needless to say, even more Jonin fainted, along with a few Anbu hidden in the Room that are Always there. The Hokage sighs and Looks Naruto in the Eyes

"We will continue this conversation later Alright Naruto? For now I Have A Jonin Meeting to get back to" Naruto just nods and Leaves the room allowing the Hokage to continue his Meeting along with all the Other Jonin.

(3 years Later)

Naruto was Finally Joining the Academy, sure he was a little late because he had more Important things to do, so he was joining the Academy two years late and would have another Two years of Class along with everyone else.

"Alright Class, Shut Up and Sit Down!" Iruka Calls out to the class, mainly talking to the Fangirls who wouldn't stop talking about their 'Precious' Sasuke, and The Ones who were crowding the Uchiha.

"Today we Have a New Student Joining the Class Today, you may Come in" Iruka Calls out towards the door of the Classroom. Everyone begins to get Anxious to see who the New student is, and watches as the Classroom door slides open and a Person their age walks through, The first thing they Notice is the Brilliant Blond Hair, and his Blue eyes.

"Yo I'm Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto says, holding up a Peace sign.

"Alright Naruto you can sit next to Shikamaru" Iruka Points to the Sleeping Pineapple Haired kid as Naruto Nods and Moves to sit down Next to him.

"Alright Class today we will be talking about the Sage of the Six Paths" Naruto immediately began to smile.

"Would anyone like to say what they know about the sage?" Naruto's hand shoots up so fast not even Jonin could see it move. Iruka nods to Naruto motioning for him to start

"The sage of Six paths was the one who first created Ninjutsu and gave Chakra to people, He believe that Peace would only be achieved by Love, and Understanding of one another, I Believe The same thing, His real Name's Hagoromo Otsutsuki and Later has Two sons named Indra and Asura, Both trained in Hopes of One day becoming their father's successor, so he sent them both on a Mission, Indra accomplished his Mission but didn't hesitate to put the people of the Town in Danger, while as Asura Cared for the Townspeople and Helped them, The sage has one of the Three Legendary Dojutsu, it's was a Purple eye with a Ripple pattern in it. Once they both came back from their mission Asura was announced The new Sage" Naruto continues of for a Few more minutes before stopping and everyone was staring at naruto In Surprise, as well as Iruka Because it was the first day of class and they had never even learned anything about the Sage in the First place.

"C-Correct" Iruka says as the Bell for Lunch rings throughout the school and everyone gets up to leave but not before Noticing a Cloud of Smoke where Naruto once was and Him being gone. Iruka thinks one thing.

' _Shadow Clone, but where and when did he Learn that?'_

(To the Real Naruto/ Sitting in his bed)

Naruto begins to Laugh as he Gets the memories of his Shadow clone he sent to school for him. Over the years before he Joined the Academy Him and Kurama had become like brothers to each other, they cared for each other, they would tell stories of their adventures together, and they would look after one another no matter what the cost would be.

" **Naruto you should try and Unlock your Rinnegan again, you have failed the last few times but I'm Sure you will get it this time"** Naruto nods and goes into a Meditative Position And begins searching the chakra that is not his own. Naruto opens his eyes after a few Minutes of meditating when he feels a Pull, When Naruto opens his eyes he sees Four balls of Color.

"I'm Guessing these are all the Chakra inside me. Normal Chakra's Blue so that's mine" Naruto says looking at the second biggest.

"That one's red so That's Nii-sans" Naruto says looking at the floating mass of Red Energy.

"Then these are Green and Purple, these must be Indra and Asura's Chakra" Naruto reaches out to touch them but is grabbed by a Wrist.

"I Wouldn't do that if I Were you" Naruto looks to see where the Voice is coming from and looks at the Face of the Person and Gasps.

"Asura… But how are you here if… I'm You..?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey what's Up Naruto?" Asura grins, but then gets into a thinking pose

"Or Should I Call you me?" Asura shrugs while Naruto just sweat drops as a Sense of Deja-vu washes over Naruto.

"Wow you act exactly like me" Naruto says, sweat dropping Catching Asuras Attention causing him to smile at his words.

"Well I Am your reincarnation so we will act the same since were the same exact person" Asura says, causing Naruto to nod in understanding.

"So Why are you here anyways Asura?" naruto asks thoroughly confused at the moment wondering why, and How He was here.

"Well Naruto, you were about to grab my chakra with your hand, which would have given you some serious chakra burns considering how powerful my chakra is. The only way to combine chakra is to attach your chakra to someone else's chakra to absorb it into your body" Naruto just nods at the explanation, silently thanking Kami he appeared and stopped him from doing the Idiotic thing he was about to do. Naruto closes his eyes and focuses his chakra to attach to the balls of Chakra and absorb them both into his body at once so as soon as they get absorbed into his body, they will fuse. After a few second of absorbing the Chakra he cuts the chakra flow, so he stops absorbing the chakra, and Naruto lets out a Scream.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Asura's eyes widen and he Rushes to naruto's side to try and help with whatever was causing him this pain.

"Naruto! Naruto! What's Wrong?!" Asura had a suspicion but he wasn't sure if that was it.

"M-My Eyes! They Hurt!" Tears start flowing out of Naruto's closed eyes that were screwed shut in pain.

'So I Was right.. He did do it correctly and the eyes are slowly breaking down the cells and atoms of his Normal eyes therefore disintegrating them, and Rebuilding them as the Rinnegan.

"Ok naruto I Know what's wrong but you need to bear through the pain, it will all be over in a Minute!" Naruto just nods, not trusting his voice at the moment and true to his words, the pain stopped about a minute later. Naruto opens his eyes to see a grinning Asura's face, and he immediately holds out a hand to help pull the blond up, when the blond grabs his hand and allows himself to be pulled to his feet.

"Congratulations Naruto! You have now Unlocked the Rinnegan! But I think it's time to leave, I will be staying in your mindscape though and take over your body if you ever need help, or you're facing an enemy I Know you can't beat" Naruto nods, smiling knowing that he would have something to talk to if he ever needed it.

"Thanks… Asura-Nee-san" Asura looks shocked for a few seconds before smiling and ruffling Naruto's hair right before naruto disappears in a golden light from his mindscape. As Naruto wakes up, remembering Asura's Congratulations, he runs to his bathroom to look in the mirror to see his new eyes. The door to his bathroom slams open and Naruto runs in, the first thing he see's in the Mirror is Purple. His Purple eyes staring back at him with tears running down his Face.

" **Naruto It's Asura, I Think it's best if you wrap your eyes in medical bandages leaving just enough room so you can see, remember that Deception is Key!"** Naruto just nods to himself before taking out Medical Bandages from his Cabinet in his bathroom and be begins to wrap it around his eyes so no one can see his rinnegan, but he can see out of the bandages and Naruto heads to the academy, after noticing how long he'd been in his mind.

(At The Academy)

The door opens and Naruto walks in with the bandages still wrapped around his eyes, noticing everyone looking at the bandages on his face in confusion while Naruto just sits down in a seat towards the back not bothering to answer. The Uchiha walks up to Naruto and looks at him in sympathy (No Uchiha Massacre so no Bat-shit Crazy Sasuke).

"Are you ok Naruto" sasuke asks as Naruto looks up at him, doing hand seals for a genjutsu under the table (Courtesy of Kurama) and Naruto lifts the bandages from one of his eyes revealing an Eye socket and Sasuke along with everyone else gasps, and begins to gag.


	5. Chapter 5

Iruka walks into the classroom to see some people still gagging from seeing Naruto's 'Empty' eye socket that was hiding his rinnegan from the world.

"Ok Class let's get Started!" Iruka says

(2 years later)

Today was the day of the Genin exam where they would finally become a genin, over the course of those two years a few new people joined the Class. Naruto looks at one of the 3 new people that joined the Class and he begins thinking. 'She has Red Hair, and black eyes, large reserves with a lot of control, name is Sato Kina' Naruto turns to look at the Only Male that joined the class in the 2 years he joined 'Name is Tanji Shuzo, black hair and red eyes, lots of control but low chakra reserves' And Finally Naruto turns to the Third woman who joined the class, In Naruto's opinion she was honestly hot 'Name is Hikari Akiko, Blonde hair, blue eyes, Large reserves and Good Control' Naruto finishes his train of thought to hear his name just being called to do the academy three. Naruto walks up to the front of the class and begins to do them, He Henge's into Iruka perfectly, waiting until Iruka nods to transform back, Naruto then Substitutes himself with Iruka, giving himself a check in the Substitution part, and finally when Iruka gets out of his seat he summons 10 shadow clones and sits back down after grabbing a headband and he begins to think again.

"Ok Class now it is time for the Team Selections! Team 1… Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Akiko, and Sasuke Uchiha with Kakashi Hatake as your Sensei (Note Sakura and Ino did not pass in this Fic, she will rarely be talked about) Team 8 will have 4 members, Tanji Shuzo, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team 10 will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Sato Kina, Wait here for your sensei's" Everyone nods and Iruka leaves the Classroom while all the students gather with their teammates to discuss.

(Team 7)  
"Ok So Sasuke, and Hikari I Know this dude is all about teamwork so he will most likely try and split us up, we need to use Teamwork" Naruto says quietly so only They can hear him.

'Yeah Right, I Don't know shit about him, Kurama only knows this because he was sealed in my Mom' Naruto thinks, before noticing that the rest of his team is Nodding at his plan.

"So if he tries to split us up then just say No, and that if one of us goes down then we all go Down" They Nod and they wait for their sensei to arrive.

(3 Hours later)

Naruto and Hikari had been talking a lot and had many things in common, they both enjoyed Ramen, and they loved training and Foxes. After a few more minutes of Talking the door opens and Kakashi walks in to see Sasuke being quiet while Hikari and Naruto are chatting away about their likes and Dislikes.

"Man you guys enjoy talking so much just go on A Date" Kakashi says teasing them, not actually meaning it until Naruto says something that shocks them all.

"Ok! Hikari wanna go out sometime?" Hikari is left a Blushing and Stuttery mess after that until she finally regains her composure and can answer.

"S-Sure N-Naruto" She says shocking Naruto, And both Sasuke and Kakashi 'Again'

"Well set up a date when we have free time" Naruto just smiles and looks at Kakashi for Instructions who currently had his jaw on the floor along with Sasuke.  
"Roof, 5 minutes, go" Kakashi says still quite shocked about the events that had just transpired between Two out of Three if his New Students.

(5 Minutes later)  
Everyone was currently on the roof, Sasuke sitting on the side of the roof with Kakashi in front of them and Hikari and Naruto sitting Next to each other with Hikari's head resting on his shoulder, both of them blushing.

"Ok my Cute little genin Let's start with Introductions! I'll go first. My Name is Kakashi Hatake, I Have likes and Dislikes, Hobbies? I Have dreams" Kakashi says causing everyone that heard Kakashi's "Introduction" Sweat dropped. Naruto sighs and begins to speak catching everyone's attention.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki Senju Uchiha, Sasuke please don't say Anything I will show you my Sharingan in a Second, I Like Hikari, Ramen, training, Foxes, and my eyes, I Dislike Rapists, Traitors, Child Beaters, and Rouge-Nin, My Hobbies are Training and practicing with my eyes, My Dream is to Have a Family (Cue Hikari Blush) and be The Hokage" Kakashi nods and Points to Hikari.

"My name is Hikari Akiko I Like Naruto-kun, Ramen, Foxes, and Training, I Dislike the Same things Naruto-kun does, My Hobbies are Training, and My Dream is to help Naruto-kun become Hokage and Have a family with him" (Cue massive blush from Naruto) Finally Kakashi looks to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I Like Tomatoes, The Sharingan, and my clan (sasuke looks at naruto) I Dislike the same things Naruto does, and Fangirls, My Hobbies are training with my Jutsus, and Training with my Family in General, My Dream is To Become an Anbu Captain and Help Naruto when he Becomes Hokage" Naruto smiles.

"Alright Naruto time to show us your eyes" Sasuke says

"But what about that time you showed me you eye sockets?" Sasuke asks.

"Genjutsu" Naruto says while taking of the bandages keeping his eyes closed.

"I Have Two Dojutsu, the Rinnegan and The Sharingan" Everyone's Jaw drops when Naruto opens his eyes revealing Sharingans in both his eyes with two Tomoe in each eye. Finally the Sharingan begins to fade and Naruto's entire eye is replaced with purple with a ripple pattern in it, causing even more jaws to drop.

"This is The Rinnegan"


	6. Chapter 6

"Meet me at Training Ground 7 in 20 Minutes. They all Nod and both kakashi and Naruto Shunshin at the same time, disappearing from their other two teammates. Naruto appears at a spot hidden in the training ground that their supposed to meet at in twenty minutes and he sits against a tree in the middle of the field and begins to sing, while Kakashi is watching him closely.

 **(No there won't be a song because of copyright shit :P)**

The other two teammates had Just arrived while Naruto began singing and hid behind some of the trees and began to listen to him singing. Hikari was thinking about the emotions in his Voice.

'He sounds so… Sad? Sad and Lonely…' While Sasuke was thinking around the same lines of what Hikari was while Kakashi knew the Truth about where the emotions from his singing came from and he decided to tell Sasuke and Hikari so he Shushins to them

The Two other Genin notice Kakashi appearing behind them and look at kakashi in confusion before he begins to speak.

"I Know you want to know about the emotion in his voice and i'm going to tell you why he is filled with so much sadness and Loneliness" The two genin no and begin to look back at Naruto.

"You see… Naruto has never had many friends or anyone that liked him at all, he is hated by almost everyone in the village" Sasuke and Hikari's eyes Widen.

"But why?!" Hikari whisper yells hoping not to get caught by Naruto.

"Naruto was Born the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha and I Guess that the people needed something to vent their anger from the Kyuubi attack on, and since Naruto was born that day they chose him"

"To be honest I have stopped more than 200 beatings and about 800 attempts on his life, but know this, Every Jonin and Anbu in this Village has stopped over 50 beatings" The two genins eyes widen and they stare back at Naruto was was now standing in the middle of the open field with tears streaming down his face.

The Next thing Naruto knew he was being tackled to the ground by his girlfriend who was crying into his chest.

"I-I'm So.. So S-Sorry!" Naruto looks at her in confusion wonder what she was so sorry about that was making her cry her eyes out on the floor.

" **Naruto I Think she might have found out about your past, but not about Kurama"** Naruto's eyes widen and he begins to hug her back.

"You found out about my past… didn't you..?" Naruto says sadness in his voice while Hikari not wanting to move from her spot, just nods while she is crying into his chest. Naruto just sighs and rubs her back with his free hand since he is laying on his other hand and with her on top of him he can't get it out.

"How.. How much do you know..?" Naruto asks slightly worried that she might have learned something that would cause her to hate him.

"The attempts on your life and a very unsure estimate of how many attempts on your life" she says still balling her eyes out into his shirt which is getting wetter by the second but Naruto didn't care, he just let her cry her tears away until she could cry no more.

 **(2 hour later)**

After finally calming Naruto's girlfriend down they we're able to get along with the test. After a few minutes of kakashi explaining the rules they finally start.

"Whoever doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academ-"  
"No" Naruto said surprising Kakashi.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi tries to says until he gets cut off by Hikari.

"We mean that If one of us goes down then we all go down" Kakashi turns to look at Sasuke to see if he agrees with what they are saying and watches as Sasuke just nods, confirming Kakashi's choice on what he's going to do with the team.

"You all… Pass!" Kakashi says with an eye smile as soon as he says the word 'pass'. Everyone begins to start cheering except Sasuke who is cheering on the inside, but doesn't cheer on the outside. Kakashi smiles watching them and begins to speak.

"Alright my cute little genin, meet here tomorrow at 7" The genin just nod, and Naruto looks kakashi in the eyes, glaring at him, surprising the Team and Kakashi.

"If you or anyone else speaks a word of my Rinnegan I will personally cut your balls off and leave you to suffer.." Kakashi immediately begins to pale and nod rapidly, but face faults when Naruto immediately goes back to his cheery self.

"Alright Good!" Naruto Just grins at Kakashi and walks away from the stunned team from his threat on Kakashi and they only snap out of their stupor once naruto is to far away to catch up to him.

(2 months later)

Kakashi and team 7 had just finished their 50th D ranked mission and they were tired of it, and Kakashi had agreed that once they completed their 50th D rank then he would give them a C-rank.

"Hello Hokage-sama" kakashi greets while handing Tora back to him which he gave to a Chunin.

"Alright Another D rank kakashi?" He asks and gets a response surprising the old Kage.

"Nope, I think they're ready for a C rank mission" The hokage sighs and nods looking through some scrolls before giving one to kakashi.

"Alright here's you C-ranked Mission, you are to escort and protect a bridge builder while he builds his bridge, you can come in now Tazuna!" The Hokage yells at the last part and watches as team 7 turns around to see a drunk old man walk in.

"These are my escorts?! That one looks like the Emo king of Brood, the girl looks like she wouldn't even last a Minute and the real world, and What good is a Ninja that Can't even See?!" Tazuna says all in one breath.

The genin of team 7's eyes begin to twitch at his comments to each of them and they all think one thing.

'I am so murdering this Idiot while he sleeps'

"Alright then we'll meet at the North gate in 2 Hours, Don't be late" Kakashi says as he disappears in a puff of smoke while team 7 just sweat drops at the don't be late part when he is always Three hours late and they just leave the Hokage tower and go home to get ready for their mission. As Naruto is walking to the gate he is busy checking through his stuff to see if he has everything, and begins to talk to himself listing off the stuff he has in his sealing scroll that he bought.

"Kunai? Check, Shuriken? Check, Ninja Wire? Check, clothes? Check, and finally food? Check" Naruto smiles because he didn't forget anything and sees his friend and Girlfriend in the distance along with their Client, but OH! What a surprise their sensei isn't there yet luckily Naruto left his house ten minutes ago to arrive with only 5 more minutes until Kakashi showed up and so they waited for him to show his face. Finally Kakashi showed up and they left to go to the land of Waves. After about an Hour of walking Naruto and Kakashi's eyes snap to the water puddle in front of them.

'Hmm… Genjutsu.. It hasn't rained in weeks and I also sense Two chunin Level ninja Chakra sources in the puddle… but why would they be here? Kakashi maybe? No they would be stupid to take on a jonin… Wait…' Naruto's eyes widen as his eyes snap to their Client for a second before playing it off and continuing forward but keeping his guard up. When they pass the Puddle for about Ten steps the Two Chunin Level ninja rise from the puddle before throwing their chain around Kakashi causing them all to go wide eyed (Except for Naruto) as they pull the chain tearing him to shreds. While the two other Genin are frozen in fear naruto notices that there is a wooden log broken apart where kakashi once was causing Naruto to smirk. Naruto quickly rips off his bandages revealing his purple eyes and raises a Palm. After a second the two begin to get dragged off their feet towards Naruto as he takes out two Kunai. Naruto stabs One Kunai into one of the Chunins Throat killing him, and Stabs the other in the Stomach to use for interrogation. Naruto hears a Thump behind him and immediately knows Kakashi is behind him.

"Good Job Naruto Now let me go Interrogate Hi-"

"No Kakashi let me do it, i need the experience and those two need to know what the real world is like" Naruto says cutting off Kakashi while looking at Hikari and Sasuke.

"Alright then Naruto. Hikari! Sasuke! Come Here!" Kakashi yells to them. Once they come over Kakashi begins to explain.

"Naruto is going to Interrogate this man for Answers on why we were attacked and were going to watch.. Naruto you may begin" Kakashi nods to Naruto. Naruto opens his sealing scroll and takes out a med kit after stabbing Two Kunais into the man's hands into the trees that surround them. Naruto opens the med kt and takes out a Syringe filled with pain killers as he pours the Pain killer into a Vial, closing it and putting it back into the kit leaving an empty Syringe. He pulls out a Brown water like liquid and fills the Syringe.  
"Now I will make this easy on you. Who. Sent. You" Naruto says, stang the man in the eyes.

"I Ain't Tellin Ya' Shit!" The man says, spitting Blood into his Face.

"Fine guess this is gonna be the Hard way" Naruto says, injecting the Syringe into a Vein in the man's wrist.

"Agh What the hell was that you Lil' Piece of Shit!"

"That was Venom from the inland taipan, native to Australia. Its poison is so intense that it can kill in less than a half hour" Naruto says, Scaring everyone slightly. Naruto takes out a syringe with a Green liquid in it.

"And this is the Antidote for it Now Who Hired You and Why!" Naruto yells, socking the man in the jaw. He Stays Silent. Naruto just sighs and takes out another Kunai, and with a swift and Hard throw it goes straight through his ring finger causing it to fall to the ground off his hand.

"AGHHH! Fuck You!" He says. Naruto Grabs two of the Mans teeth and rps them out of the Mans Mouth.

"TELL ME!" Naruto yells socking the man in jaw again.

"N-NO!" He Yells. Naruto grabs a final Kunai and stabs him through the balls and begins to drag the Kunai Down as his balls begin to tear causing him to scream in Agony. All the Men except Naruto wince in pain as they watch in Shock that Naruto was so ruthless.

"F-Fine I-I Will tell you!" He says as Naruto stops.

"Gato… H-his name is Gato… He also hired Zabuza the Mist Demon in case we Failed.. He wants the Bridge Builder! That's All i Know I Swear" Naruto looks back at Kakashi who just nods, Closing his lone eye that's Visible. Naruto just nods back before grabbing a Kunai from the man's hand and Slashes his Throat, effectively killing the man. Naruto turns around and looks at the Other Genin in the Group.

"H-How could you.." He Hears Hikari say causing him to look at her with a raised Eyebrow while putting new bandages over his eyes to hide his rinnegan.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Hikari says crying while yelling at Naruto.

"You Killed Him! I Can't Date a Murderer! WERE OVER!" She yells shocking everyone.

"HIKARI THIS IS OUR JOB! We Kill for Money fall or the Village! That is a Ninja!" Naruto says back.

"I Don't Care! Oh and By the Way Ever Since we started dating i've Been FUCKING KIBA!" Hikari yells causing Naruto to go wide eyes and drop to his knees in Shock while Hikari Continues forward.

'Oh Naruto… you have gone through some much.. Can you survive this is the question…' Kakashi thinks while picking up Naruto who still hasn't moved and still looks on in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

After a while of Naruto not moving a muscle they ran into Zabuza The demon of the Mist and after a hard and Drawn out battle Kakashi Eventually Won.

"Thank you for weakening him, i have been tracking him for years" The Hidden Mist Anbu says. Grabbing Zabuza's Body and Shushinning away from the group.

"Alright good Job Guys" Kakashi says before picking up Naruto as Tazuna leads them back to his house. After a while of walking with no trouble they enter the very poor town. Kakashi begins to feel Naruto shuffle around on his back as he gently climbs off his back to stand, not saying a single word.

"Naruto how are you feeling?" Sasuke asks. Naruto just looks at sasuke for a few seconds. Hikari told him things that no man would ever want to hear. His girlfriend was Fucking one of Naruto's best friends he had ever known. The Two males in the group look at Naruto in worry, knowing of his past and how much this could affect him, but the never knew it would bring him down the Dark and Lonely path of Depression that he is currently walking. After a few seconds they continue to walk towards Tazuna's house. Once they get there Tazuna unlocks the door to his house and opens it.

"INARI! TSUNAMI! Im Home!" Tazuna yells. After a few seconds they all hear footsteps running down the stairs.

"Welcome back Dad! I'm guessing these are the Ninja that you hired?" Tsunami says looking at them all.

"Yes and they saved my life but the blond is currently deep in depression and i don't think he will be able to get out of it Sadly" Tazuna says, since he heard everything Hikari had told him.

"What is with that Cloth over his eyes?" Tsunami says, causing Naruto to Perk up and he lifts the Bandages off his eyes revealing Empty eye sockets causing her and Tazuna to gasp since they hadn't seen under the bandages yet.

"Well i don't mean to be Rude but when is dinner? I'm Starving" Kakashi says.

"It will be ready in an Hour or Two why don't you guys go get some rest you guys can sleep in the guest room that's labeled 'Guest' on the door" Naruto nods at Tsunami and walks upstairs entering the room and going to his Mindscape.

"Hey Kurama-Nii-san and Asura-Nii-san!" Naruto says with his voice devoid of any life causing them to look at him in sympathy.

" **Hey Kit… You Ok?"** Kurama says, asking Naruto.

"Yeah… W-Why wouldn't I Be?" Naruto says, trying not to cry.

" **Naruto stop lying… we Know everything, we saw what happened and we can feel your emotions"** Asura says causing Naruto's tears to spill out hugging Asura while he just pats Naruto's back in Sympathy

 **(Real World)**

"Naruto wake up it's time for dinner" Kakashi says Shaking Naruto awake. Naruto just nods and goes downstairs. While sitting at the Table Naruto notices a Kid who he assumes is Tazuna's grandson Inari and he begins eating deciding not to think about it any more.

"Why do you even try?" Naruto hears Inaris voice causing him to look up at him with a raised Eyebrow.

"You're Just going to die! You live in a Big and fancy village! You don't understand Suffering!" Inari yells not realizing how big of a mistake he just made. The room is immediately filled with Raw Rage thats spilling off of Naruto. He quickly stands up and Stares Inari in the eyes before facing his back to Inari and takes off his shirt before turning around again revealing the most horrifying thing they have ever seen. Scars, burns, slashes, and Fresh wounds also that were still bleeding.

"I Was Beaten, Stabbed, Slashed, Burned, Crucified, Made as Jutsu Target Practice, Poisoned!, IMPALED!, AND FUCKING GUTTED IN ALLEYWAYS WHILE PEOPLE CHEERED! I Had to dig through Trash cans to find a Decent Meal! SO DON'T YOU SAY SHIT ABOUT SUFFERING!" Naruto says, storming out of the house.

"K-KaKashi-San… Please tell me he was joking…" Tsunami says with Tears along with everyone else in the room.

"Yes he was Joking…" Kakashi says calming Everyone down.

"That was what he went through for one day... What he said was Severely sugar coated… it's much worse than what he has said.." Kakashi says, shocking them all.


	8. Chapter 8

After a Long Few Hours Naruto finally arrives back at the house after getting lost on his way back a few times. Silently opening the door to the house and stepping inside so he wouldn't wake anyone up considering it was One in the Morning. Naruto walks up the steps to the Room that Him, Sasuke, and Kakashi were sharing and opens the door not really caring if he woke them up anymore due to how tired he was. Naruto laying down and Turning off his Sharingan that had All Three Tomoe and passed out into the Land of his mind.

"Hey Kurama-Nii-San! I Have a deal for you!" Naruto says, walking through the sewer that is his mind.

" **Oh and what would that be Kit?"** Kurama says with raising what Naruto though was an Eyebrow.

"Yeah I will open up your Seal and the Gate but you have to promise that you won't try and escape and will give me your power when i need it" Naruto says thinking back to when Jiji had given him the seal to the Kyuubi.

 ***Flashback***

" _Hey JiJi! You called for me?" Naruto says looking at the old hokage expectantly._

" _Yes Naruto, I Feel that it's time to give you the seal for the Kyuubi's Cage like you have been asking for for a few weeks now" Hiruzen says, smiling at Naruto._

" _Thanks Jij! You're the Best!" Naruto says hugging the Hokage._

 ***Flashback KAI!***

" **I Agree to these Terms Kit"** Kurama says smiling while watching as Naruto takes off his shirt revealing his seal on his stomach.

"Alright Ready?" Naruto says Holding out his right arm while the seal begins to draw itself along the entirety of his Arm.

" **Kit know this, when you release me, Some of my chakra will mix with your blood giving you sharpened Nails, and Teeth along with enhanced Senses"** Kurama Says. Naruto just smiles as his finger tips glow Blue before pressing them against his seal and Twisting his hand unlocking the seal. Naruto, Asura, and Kurama watch as the Metal Gate slowly begins to unlock itself until it finally opens.

" **How's it feel to finally be Outside that Cell Kurama?"** Ashura asks while smirking slightly.

" **It feels great to be able to stretch my Tails now"** Kurama says.

" **Oh by the way kit you might want to wake up, your team is Trying to wake you up for some Training"** Kurama says looking at Naruto who just nods and slowly fades away out of his Mind and Into the Real world.

" **That kid is going to do great things in this world"** Asura says, looking at where Naruto once stood.

" **That he is…"** Kurama Responds.

 **(Real World)**

Naruto slowly rubbed his eyes and yawned while looking at his Team.

"Whats up? Why are you all Surrounding me?" Naruto says, already knowing the reason but the rest of his team doesn't know about Kurama.

"Were going to do Team Training, get dressed and Meet us outside" Kakashi says as they all leave the room to let him get dressed. Naruto decides to just grab a White shirt and a Black hoodie with sweatpants. Naruto runs out front and meets up with his team.

"Alright well follow me into the forest" Kakashi says as they start running. Once they get there Kakashi throws Three Kunai at their feet.

"Today we're going to be Climbing Trees without your Hands" Kakashi says Smiling. Naruto just raises his hand.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi says causing everyone to look at him.

"I Already know how to do this" Naruto said causing all wide eyes.

"Well can you show everyone as an Example?"

"Sure Sensei!" Naruto runs at the tree while Pulling Chakra to the bottom of his feet and he begins to run up the tree while using his Chakra as a Suction to stay on the Tree. Once Naruto gets to the top he jumps back down.

"Ok Naruto follow me while these two learn this" Kakashi says, Leading Naruto half a mile away.

"Ok Naruto channel your Chakra into this Paper and it will tell us what your affinity is" Kakashi hands Naruto a small piece of paper. Naruto just raises an Eyebrow but does as Kakashi asks and Channels Chakra into the Paper. The Paper gets wet, crumbles into a ball and then bursts into flames. Kakashi just watches Wide eyed.

"Three Affinities! Most Jonin don't even have Two!" Kakashi says in Shock but he quickly gets over it.

"Ok Naruto i'm going to give you One Jutsu for each of your Elements" Kakashi says, handing Naruto Three Scrolls while Naruto reads them out loud.

"Hmm… Lightning Arrow Jutsu… Water Dragon Jutsu.. And Fire Dragon Jutsu Thanks Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto says as Kakashi runs back to the Other members of his team leaving him to Practice.

 **(1 Hour Later)  
** After the rest of the Team got down Tree Walking they had gone to collect Naruto to go back to the house and get some rest. When they get in the Clearing they decide to watch naruto for a few seconds.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Arrows Jutsu!" Naruto says forming a set of Hand signs before and Firing Hundreds of Small Arrows made of lightning that stab into Multiple Trees, completely Obliterating them. They all go wide Eyed but they finally get Naruto and go to the house to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto woke up in an Orange Room Surrounded By all the Biju shocking him Slightly.

" **Welcome Naruto"** Kurama says looking down at Naruto.

" **This is the Plane of the Biju where all us Tailed Beasts Gather to Speak to one Another, though you are the first of our Jinchuriki to Arrive in this Plane due to you Merging with some of Kurama's Chakra…"** Kurama says, noticing Naruto's Confused Expression

" **Im Matatabi the Two Tails!"**

" **Son Goku the Four Tails"  
** " **Chomei the Seven Tails!"**

" **And I'm Gyuki the Eight Tails, not all of us could make it to this meeting sadly but those of us that are here we are going to give you a piece of our Chakra"** All the tailed beasts had put their hand on top of each other to give some of their chakra to the Reincarnation of the Sons of the Sage.

" **Naruto place your fist against their hands and you will gather some of their Chakra, in doing this you will be one step further in Learning the Senjutsu of the Six Paths"** Kurama says, looking down at Naruto who just looks at him for a second before walking up to the tailed beasts hands and places his fist against all of their hands. Naruto feels a rush of power for a second before Six Truth-Seeker Balls from behind him.

" **Naruto those are going to stay with you at all times, even outside of this plane, so you might want to find some way to hide the-"** Kurama gets cut off as Naruto forms a Sort of Armor around his chest and Stomach with them.

" **That works too"** Kurama says, liking the idea Naruto has on Hiding them, making people believe that it's just Armor.

" **Alright Naruto it's time to wake up!"** Kurama says, causing Naruto to wake up again in the Real world.

"Glad your awake Naruto, we were just about to Go for the Bridge, get Dressed, Today's the Day of Zabuza's Attack" Kakashi says. Naruto just nods and Takes off his T-Shirt Revealing his almost pitch Black 'Armor' Made of his Truth seeking balls that his team doesn't know about. Naruto puts on a Black T-Shirt and Fingerless, Plated Gloves, with Combat boots and ANBU Style Pants.

"Let's go!" Naruto says as they all begin running to the bridge while Naruto had left Two Shadow Clones at the house incase Gato had tried to go after Tazuna's Family. Once they got the the Bridge they had found all the workers were either dead or unconscious but there was one man who was Alive and Conscious but barely. Naruto ran to him.

"What happened?" Naruto asks causing the man to look up at him.

"D-Demon…" Then the man fell into Unconsciousness.

"Kakashi…" Naruto says, practically Growling.

"Yes Naruto?" Kakashi says.

"Zabuza is mine…" Naruto says, Ripping the Bandages off his eyes, revealing the rinnegan and the Truth-Seeker Balls Form behind him again.

"Naruto… Ok… I know i can't talk you out of it but… Be Careful" Naruto just nods and Forms the staff of the Six Paths with the Truth-Seeking Balls and Slams it on the Ground Clearing all the mist in an Instant Revealing a Slightly surprised Zabuza and Haku.

"Thats some kid you go there Kakashi… wasn't he the one who looked Dead in our Last fight?" Zabuza Says, Recognising Naruto and Naruto just Explains What Hikari had told him when he tortured the Demon Brothers.

"Ouch that's Fucked up I would probably have done the same thing to be honest" Zabuza says.

"Enough Talking… I'm your Opponent… I am the Second Coming…" Time stops slightly and Asura appears in front of him.

" **Naruto im going to force out your Six Paths Senjutsu but I Will be In Control of your Body for this Fight, Got it?"** Asura says and Naruto just nods and Time starts back up again.

"The Second Coming of Who Exactly?" Zabuza says, and Everyone else is looking at Naruto (Asura in Control).

"I am the Second Coming of… The Sage of the Six Paths!" Naruto says as The Sage's Cloak Appears on Naruto and Horns begin to Protrude from Naruto's Forehead, with his Rinnegan Glowing Purple.

"Prepare to Die Momochi!" Naruto says and he Rushes Zabuza with his Staff raised Prepared to strike down on Zabuza.


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto Swings his Staff down at Zabuza who is Able to block with his Sword just Barely before getting hit by his staff.

"That's one strong swing ya got there brat!" Zabuza says grunting from the pressure Naruto is exerting from his Staff. Naruto just grins and Nods in thanks before forming a Katana with one of his Truth-Seeking balls and Slashing at Zabuza who is Blocking his Staff. Naruto just Barely Connects, cutting Zabuza along the Arm and as he does Zabuza Jumps backwards away from Naruto and his Staff.

"So you want a Sword Fight Eh? Well Bring it on Brat!" Zabuza says Charging Naruto whose Staff had Turned back into a Truth-seeking Ball and left him only with a Katana while one of his Truth Seeking balls had Turned into Armor around his Chest and Stomach.

"Bring it on!" Naruto says Charging at Zabuza with his Katana.

'That Stance' Zabuza Thinks while they both Charge at each other.

'The Stance of Kami' Naruto thinks as his eyes glow for a second once he finishes thinking. Finally Naruto and Zabuza Clash and jump back immediately after. Neither of the Two Swordsmen Notice how everyone is watching on in shock that Naruto is Keeping up with a Member of the 7 Swordsmen. Naruto creates Two Shadow Clones and The Real Naruto charges and Distracts Zabuza while the Two Clones sneak behind Zabuza.

"Zabuza this is your End!" Naruto says, forming a Second Katana and Slashing Zabuza Across his chest.

"Agh! Damn It!" Zabuza Yells, not Noticing the Clones Making seals behind him.

" **Lightning Style: Lightning Arrows Jutsu!"** A Clone behind Zabuza says Catching his attention while Fifty Lightning Arrows fly at him at Jonin Speeds.

"Oh Shi-" Zabuza gets cut off by the Roar of a Dragon and Sees a Fire Dragon speeding at him. Zabuza Runs through hand signs as quick as Possible and Creates a Large Water wall.

"Water Style: Water Encampment Wall Jutsu!" Zabuza says as the dragon hits it creating a large amount of Steam and he is able to dodge the arrows. Finally everyone else snaps out of their shock and begin to fight against Haku. Naruto runs through the steam with his Two katanas ready to kill if need be. Realizing something he stops and holds out his hands, releasing a pulse of Gravity all the Steam gets blown away. Naruto and Zabuza rush each other again preparing to end it with one final Strike. Naruto's Swords return back into Truth seeking balls.

"Animal Path" Naruto says, summoning a Red and Black dragon with eyes as the Rinnegan and Naruto says one word that scares even Zabuza.

"Kill" And the Dragon speeds at Zabuza with High Jonin Speeds and bites into his chest, one of its teeth going straight through Zabuza's Heart, killing him.

"It was a Good Fight Zabuza… even though it wasn't Naruto fighting" The Cloak of the Sage of Six Paths disappears and his Horns Protrude back into his Head and he Collapses into Unconsciousness.

 **(In Naruto's Mind)**

"Good Job Asura! You kicked his Ass!" Naruto says in Excitement.

" **Thanks Naruto, But know that your Status is going to Rise as a Ninja once word gets out that 'You' Killed Zabuza and even though it was me, It was your body so people though it was you"** Asura says, rubbing Naruto's hair.

" **Kit you are currently in a Coma and I Healed your Body just enough to where you will Wake up in Two days"** Kurama says. Naruto just nods and gets in a meditative state once more and makes a Large House in a Field, next to an Ocean.

" **Thanks Naruto!"** Ashura says with a grin and goes to explore the house, naruto smiles at Kurama once more before leaving


	11. Chapter 11

After Two days in Naruto's Mindscape he Finally Woke up in the Konoha Hospital, and figured that his Team carried him back. Naruto smiled while Thinking of Kakashi and Sasuke but frowns when he thinks about Hikari.

"Oh you're Finally awake?" Naruto turns his head to see who was talking to him and finds Kakashi looking at him.

"Oh Hey Sensei, when did we get back in the Village?" naruto questions.

"We got back yesterday, you've been asleep for Two days but the doctors say that they will release you when you wake up so get dressed and we will sign you out of the Hospital" naruto nods and Grabs his clothes before going into the Bathroom.

" **Kit! You have probably realized by now that when you used the Chakra paper you accidently Pulled on my Chakra instead of yours, You have all Five Nature Affinities Got It? Good"** Kurama says, Cutting off the Connection. Naruto just shakes his head slightly before getting dressed and exiting the Bathroom a Minute later.

"You Finally Done? Good let's go Naruto" Kakashi says as they both exit the hospital after signing out.

"Naruto our team has a Break from Missions for a Week so Meet at training Ground 7 at Seven in one Week, See ya!" Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving Naruto on his own.

'Like hell i'm not going to be Training! I'm Gonna head to the Library because i need a New Taijutsu and More Elemental jutsus' Naruto thinks, heading in the way of the Library. Once he got to the Library he had begun to get Nervous, Usually when he was a kid they would kick him out of the Library and say that he was 'Trying to Steal the Books' or 'He was Ripping Pages in the Books' even though he had Never done such a thing. Naruto sighs and pushes open the doors to the Library. Once he enters the First thing he Notices is Sasuke is here too.

"Hey Sasuke! What are you doing here?" Naruto asks, causing Sasuke to look up from his scroll.

"Hn Dobe, Im looking for Fire Jutsu to Learn, You?" Sasuke says.

"I'm here to look for a Taijutsu style and a Few Jutsu for Each Element" Sasuke just nods before going back to reading while Naruto goes to the Taijutsu scrolls.

'Hmm…' Naruto grabs three Random Taijutsu scrolls and goes to sit down while looking at the name of the Styles.

'Hmm… Tiger Style, Dragon Style, and… Chameleon Style? The Hell?' Naruto just shrugs and begins to Read the Tiger Style.

 _Based Around Strength and taking down your opponent before they can react and Using the style to Catch them off guard before they know you are there_

'Hmm Nope… Next' Naruto thinks, Turning to the Chameleon Style.

 _Base Around Stealth mostly to Hide from your Opponent and Strike from the shadows while blending in with your environment. (Note. Even more effective with good speed)_

'Nope again… Finally the Dragon Style'

 _Dragon Style is based Around Speed, Strength and Flexibility to Dodge your opponents attacks and get behind them to strike when they have no chance to block, This Style aims for The Chest, Legs and Back to Catch your opponent off Guard while striking at the Back and Chest to deal a Lot of Damage (Note. Best Used with Katana's and Staffs_

'This is Perfect!' Naruto thinks, putting the other Two styles back and going to the Ninjutsu Section of the Library for Shinobi Only. Naruto walks to the C-B ranked Jutsu Isle and Grabs three Jutsu for Every element before checking them out and going over to his Team's Training ground. Naruto creates Two Hundred Clones.

"You 25! Work on my Taijutsu Style! You!" Naruto says pointing at Fifty more.

"Fire Jutsu! You 25 work on Earth Jutsu! And You Fifty work on Wind Release and the Final Fifty work on Water Jutsu!" Naruto says, shouting orders as they all get to work.

"And I'm going to Work on lightning Jutsu" naruto says opening on of the Three Lightning Jutsu Scrolls.

 **Name of Jutsu: Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs**

 **Rank of Jutsu: B**

 **Range of Jutsu: Can be up to a whole village, however the entire village wouldn't be as effective, as a single area.**

 **Jutsu's Element: Raiton**

 **Description: The jutsu is just like it's name. A fairly simple, yet new technique. The user makes twenty consecutive seals ending with bird. At the end of the seal session of the jutsu, the user emits glowing chakra. It creates an aura around their body for one whole post (3 seconds long). The glowing aura then disperses from the body, and turns into what would look like Fire Flies. These little fireflies are actually small balls, about a half inch in circumference, and made of pure Raiton Chakra. Once the bugs surround a certain area or abject, the ten thousand fire flies will explode once the bird seal is released. The send out an explosion of lightning about a half meter in diameter electrocuting anything and everything in their path of destruction.** After Memorizing the Seals for the Jutsu and Practicing for a while he calls one of his Clones over. Naruto starts to make the hand seals as his body begins to glow yellow for a few seconds before it Disperses into Ten Thousand Small balls of Lightning. Naruto just points at his clone as the Ball's speed at him with high Chunin, Low Jonin Speeds and Attaches themselves to the clone before Exploding into Electricity, sending out a field of Lightning that electrocutes a few Unsuspecting Clones.

"YES! It Works! Now for the Next Justu!

 **Lightning Rage Technique**

 **Rank: B**

 **Description: After making the necessary hand seals the user slap the ground (as many times as one wants) for every time they slap the ground a blast wave of lightning radiates outwards 50ft. (Anbu 75 ft. and Kage 100 ft)**

"Alright cool Let's do this!" Naruto says as he Begins to Practice. After about an Hour of Practicing he Prepares to try his jutsu one last Time. Naruto begins to make the correct Hand seals before Lightning Surges through his hand and he slams it onto the Ground, releasing it into the form of a Bubble, charring all the Grass within 75 Feet. Finally Naruto Starts on the last of the Lightning Jutsu.

 **Lightning Sage Technique**

 **Description: The user must be completely still for a minute (1 post) as user concentrates on sending electricity through their own muscles thus stimulating themselves to become stronger, faster and more flexible.** Naruto begins to Practice and on his Second try he manages to get it. Surging Lightning Chakra through his Muscles and Blood, Powering his Speed, Strength and Flexibility.

"This. is. AWESOME!" Naruto yells before passing out from the Lightning Chakra in his Blood overloading his System.


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto began to wake up and found himself in the same training ground he had passed out in and he just sighed.

" **Man you really need to stop passing out, it's not good for your health you know"** Asura says causing Naruto to sweat drop.

"No Shit" Naruto says, as he walks out of the Training ground and back into the Village as an ANBU appears in front of him.

"Hokage-sama has a Mission for you and requests your presence" Naruto just nods and the ANBU disappeared in a shunshin at the Same time as Naruto. Once Naruto arrives in the Hokage tower he spots his Team, He smiles at Kakashi and Sasuke before glaring slightly at Hikari, Who just glares back.

"So Sensei, what Kind of mission are we going on?" Naruto says, turning to Kakashi.

"Well Naruto we're exterminating Three Bandit Camps, Me and Hikari are going to exterminate one while you and Sasuke take on the other Two, Got it?" They all Nod and Kakashi tells them where the Bandit camps are as they split up to go to their respective camps. After a while of tree hopping Naruto hears the Bandits and stops on a Tree looking down at the Bandits.

"I wonder how much money we can sell these Girls for?" Naruto overhears one of the bandits. Naruto quickly jumps off the tree and grabs one of the Bandits patrolling before jumping back into the Tree to hide. Naruto places his palm on the Bandits forehead.

"Human path" Naruto silently rips out the man's soul, absorbing it and gaining all his memories.

'Hmm Forty-Six bandits and Six Chunin Ranked Ninja and One Jonin, this is going to be tough' Naruto thinks.

"Asura path" Naruto mutters as his arm turns into a Laser Sniper Rifle and he takes aim and fires multiple times, killing 4 Bandits. The camp notices Naruto jump into the center of the camp as his arm changes back to normal.  
"Bring it on you Pieces of Shit!" Naruto says as all the Bandits begin to charge at him. Naruto quickly creates Two Katana's like he did in his Fight with Zabuza and starts Stabbing and Slashing at The Bandits, Killing them with ease until Only the Shinobi are left.

"Get him Men!" The Jonin yells out, as the Six Chunin begin to run at him.

"Water Style: Black rain Jutsu!" Naruto calls out as Black rain (Oil) begins to fall on the Camp.

"Fire Style: Flame Bomb Jutsu!" Naruto says, as the Black Liquid explodes taking out Two of the chunin since the others were fast enough to jump out of the way.

"Two down. Four to go!" Naruto says to himself as he jumps far away from the Chunin. Naruto begins to make Twenty consecutive hand-signs before shouting out.

"Lightning Style: Ten Thousand Lightning Bugs Jutsu!" For a few seconds a dim yellow light surrounds Naruto before dispersing into multiple small balls of Pure Lightning Chakra and they speed to the Chunin at low-Jonin speeds, catching them off guard causing them to get hit by the balls of Chakra, effectively paralyzing them until Naruto ran by, slitting their throats with a Kunai, leaving only the Jonin and him to stare each other down.

"You're strong, I'll give you that Kid. What's your Name?" the Jonin says, looking Naruto in the Eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki… and your Death!" naruto says, forming the Staff and Rushing the Jonin with surprising speeds and forming One Hundred Shadow Clones to swarm the jonin. Naruto secretly escapes the swarm of his clones and goes into the forest and begins to meditate for a minute, while surging Lightning Chakra through his body.

"Lightning Style: Lightning Sage jutsu!" Naruto says, as his muscles begin to bulk up and gain immense Strength and Speed. By the time Naruto had finished his Technique, The jonin had finished of his last clone. With a burst of speed at a Sannin level, Naruto practically teleports in front of the Jonin and releases a devastating right hook to the face, sending him back 13 Ft. As soon as The Jonin Stops from the Right hook to the face Naruto appears next to him, Kneeing him in the jaw, sending his face upwards to a vicious Punch to the nose and a Satisfying Crack is heard through the Empty camp.

"Water Style: water Dragon Jutsu!" Naruto calls out as a Lake nearby begins to bubble until a Dragon almost as big as the camp itself rises, and begins to charge the Jonin, Shocking him at how big it was.

"SHIIIIIIIIIT" The Jonin yells as the Dragon envelops the Jonin, leaving him close to death.

"This is your end! You know the Old saying 'I will feed you to the Wolves?' Well it's True! Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto says and a Pack of wolves reveal themselves from the smoke.

"Eat up! But leave the head, we will see if he has a bounty" the Wolves just growl in response before pouncing on the Downed Ninja and eating and tearing at his flesh, leaving his head perfectly unscratched. Once they were done, all that was left of the poor jonin was his Head and Bones, Naruto just sighs and Picks up the Head of the Jonin before leaving the Camp. Naruto stops a few feet away from the camp and releases a Fire Jutsu, Destroying the Entire camp, to which Naruto just smiles and walks to the Rendezvous Point, they were supposed to meet at after they were finished. After a while of walking, he sees that Everyone was there already, waiting for him.

"Yo!" Naruto says, waving a hand at them.

"Ah Naruto you made it!" Kakashi says with an eye smile.

"How did it go with you guys?" Naruto says.

"Just some simple Bandits, nothing to worry about" They all say.

"Then would someone explain why the Hell i had to Fight Six Chunn and a Jonin!?" Naruto says, causing them all to widen their eyes (Eye).

"Naruto Shut up! You're just Lying to get Attentio-" Hikari gets cut off when a head rolls in front of them.

"You Sure about that?" Naruto says, as he looks to a Shocked Kakashi.

"N-Naruto you just Killed Kiriyama Natsume! He is an A-Ranked, Approach with Caution Ninja after murdering 2 Small villages Armed to the Teeth in The Land of Iron! He has a Bounty of Five Million!" Kakashi exclaims, causing everyone to go wide eyed. Naruto just seals the Head in a Scroll.

"Well We should get back so I can cash this in for the Money!" Naruto says, as they all begin to Tree hop back to the Village.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys!  
So This Chapter and On will be me writing, instead of me talking Life After Death's Chapters and Editing them a bit to make more sense**

 **So i Hope you Enjoy**

Finally arriving back at the village and getting passed the Village guards Kakashi talks to them.

"Alright Sasuke, Hikari meet at the Usual time at our Training ground tomorrow along with you Naruto, and Naruto you and me are going to talk to the Hokage to get your bounty and report what happened on the mission alright?" Naruto nods and Kakashi grabs Naruto's arm and disappears in a cloud of smoke.

"Jiji, Kakashi i'm going to tell you this right now, Next time i see kiba i'm going to cut off his balls and then kill him" Naruto says, as they appear in the Hokage's office, causing them both to sweatdrop at the proclamation.

"That isn't very wise Naruto, people may believe that you have gone rouge and trying to kill a Fellow Leaf Ninja" The Hokage says, watching as Naruto gains a maniacal grin.

"I have a better Idea! I Will tell Kiba's Mother!" Naruto says in happiness, as Hiruzen and Kakashi give a pray to kiba that he will his mother's Wrath.

"Annnnyways.. Naruto, Kakashi how did the Mission go?" Naruto walks up and unseals the head, showing it to the Hokage who gasps slightly.

"A-Amazing Naruto, you killed an A-Ranked Rogue Ninja from Iwa!" The Hokage said in surprise.

"I will add the bounty to your bank account by today, you should go get some rest" The Hokage says, and Naruto just smiles and nods before leaving in a puff of smoke, leaving the two people alone.

"Now Kakashi, stay here, we are going to talk about whether or not to enter teams in the Chunin Exams" The Hokage says, and waves his hand an an Anbu standing in the corner disappears to get all the other Jonin Senseis.

 **(3rd Person's POV)**

Naruto is currently seen walking out of the Inuzuka Compound after telling Kiba's mother about kiba fucking his ex and as naruto is walking around.

" **Naruto, i Have a request"** Naruto hears from kurama in his mind.

'Whats up?' Naruto thinks, asking Kurama.

' **I Was Wondering if you could get my other half, which is sealed in your father for me"** Kurama asked, surprising Naruto slightly.

'Of Course' Naruto thought with a smile and Kurama cut the link.

'Now i need to find a way to get Half a demon Fox out of a Corpse' Naruto just shrugged and decided he would think about it later and he began to walk home so he could get some sleep.

 **(The Next Day)  
** Naruto woke up the next day feeling quite refreshed for some reason that for the life of him he couldn't figure out but just shrugged and went about his morning schedule. He took a shower, got dressed, put the bandages over his eyes and Activated the Genjutsu on his eyes, ate then left for his Team Training grounds.

"Yo Sasuke" naruto said, nodding at him before looking at Hikari and Mumbling 'Bitch' before turning away and sitting against one of the many trees in the Training Grounds and took a nap to wait for Kakashi and was awoken by a puff of smoke.

"Yo" Kakashi says, his lone eye focusing on his book"  
"YOU'RE LATE" Hikari Screeched, causing everyone in the vicinity including the Anbu assigned to watch Naruto due to hs Rinnegan to flinch at the Noise.

"So why _Are_ You late this time Sensei?" Naruto asked the Jonin, who is currently rubbing his ears.

"I Was Busy With a Jonin Meeting to see if your Ready to join the Chunin Exams" and out of Thin air the Permission Slips appeared in his hand.

"Just Sign these and meet at the Academy in Room 301 in one week" Kakashi said, after handing out the slips and disappeared in smoke.

"I Don't know about you Guys but im taking it so I'll See you later" Naruto said, walking off to see the Hokage leaving His Team Mates Behind.

 **(Naruto's POV)**

"Yo Old Man, what's up" I said, walking into the room, ignoring the sweat dropping Anbu's in the Corners.

"Ah Naruto-kun just in time, i can now take a break from this Monstrosity" The Hokage says, glaring at the Mountain of Paperwork.

"So Old Man i have a Deal For you" I Said causing him to raise an Eyebrow.

"I Need the Shiki Fuin Seal so i can Summon the SHinigami, and in return I'll Tell you How to Defeat Paperwork" And not even a Second Later the Scroll was in his hands.

"Shadow Clones, Now make one and Follow me" Naruto said, leaving the Shocked Hokage Behind before he finally Snapped out of it and Made a Shadow Clone and followed Naruto to an Empty Training Feild.

"Call the Council, They'll wanna see this" Naruto said with a grin that was saying 'Im going to do something Dumb but it'll be hilarious' and with a wave of his hand and Anbu disappeared and the Counsil Appeared.

"Hokage-Sama, may i ask why we were called here?" Inochi the head of the Yamanaka Clan asked and he just pointed to Naruto who finished looking through the Scroll before he began to make some seals.

"Shiki Fuin!" Naruto said, as he finished the Hand seals and the Shinigami Appeared behind him and for some reason everyone was able to see him, scaring them slightly, but worried for Naruto since his soul was going to be taken.

"Now Listen here you old Bag of Bones!" Naruto shouted, causing everyone's jaws to drop including the Shinigami's.

"I need the Other Half of Kurama and you've got my dad in your Old Ass Stomach so Open up!" Naruto said, shoving his hand down the shinigami's throat and pulling out a Ball of Red Energy and everyone was in total shock, including Kurama, and Ashura.

And for the First Time since the Beginning of time the Shinigami took off it's mask and Robes revealing a Girl About Naruto's age who was Laughing like a mad man (*Cough*Woman*Cough*) and when she finally calmed down she looked at Naruto.

"I Like you Kid, me and Kami are going to keep a very watchful eye on you, and for having the balls to pull something like that to the Shinigami of all people i will let you live" She said, grabbing the red ball out of Naruto's hands and pushing it in Naruto's seal causing Naruto to faint… _Again_

"Take good Care of that kid" She said, looking at everyone else.

"He's going to do Amazing things for this world" She said with a small smile and disappeared leaving a stunned Council, Buji, and Son of the Sage, and an unconscious Naruto.

 **And Done! :D  
That was Fun, especially the Shinigami part.**

 **But to answer some Reviews, No im not going to Abandon this Story, and yes it's A Pairing between both Yugito and Fuu, both dating Naruto so go check out PhazonLordKaito's Page to see the Details of the challenge**

 **Bye :p**


	14. Chapter 14

**So Welcome Back to The Story**

 **Seems you guys like it**

 **So let's get on with it**

" **Thank you naruto"** Kurama said, as he was getting used to being whole again since Naruto had gotten him his other half back.

"No Problem" Naruto said, smiling to himself, ignoring the glares and looks of worry when he accidentally said that out loud that he got as he was walking through the market district towards the Academy for the Chunin Exams.

'I wonder if everyone will be there' Naruto thought, thinking of all the other geninthat passed the exams, and then he thought of kiba and his eyes flashed red for a second before going back to normal.

'Hey Nii-san' naruto said, getting Asura's attention.

" **Whats up Naruto?"** Asura said, wondering what was up with naruto.

'Do you think i should rely on my Rinnegan so much?' naruto said, he didn't want to be like those who use their Dojutsu Every chance they get, he wanted to use his own power but he wasn't sure.

" **Well i think that you should use it sometimes, if you're facing an Opponent who is hard to beat or you can't beat yourself then use it, you can also use it when you're training so you can learn to master it aswell"** He said, and Naruto thought about this answer as he finally reached the academy.

"Sasuke, _Hikari_ " Naruto said, spitting Hikari's name like venom, and he nodded at them as they walked inside and up the stairs so they could start the exams.

Once they got up two flights of stairs they noticed two people standing in front of the doors that read '301'. Their room but naruto just grabbed them and began walking up another flight of stairs.

"what the hell was that for Naruto-baka!?" Hikari yelled and naruto casually pointes to a classroom on the floor they were currently on and he walk towards it and opened it revealing at least one hundred genin who were staring at him. And he got pissed so he activates his sharingan and yelled.

" **The Fuck you lookin' at!?"** and immediately. Half backed away but some confronted him about his sharingan to the point where he said he was sasuke's only living family member besides itachi and was kept secret, that was a half lie of course but he didn't want to tell people he was the reincarnation of the Original bearer of the Sharingan.

The other genin from class began to walk over and naruto glared daggers at Kiba who began to sweat under the killers intent that was leaking out of naruto.

"looks like you guys made it… troublesome" shikamaru said and Naruto just nodded, getting looks of surprise when they turned to look at him and saw his three tomoe sharingan and he turned it off immediately after and Naruto walked away from everyone else to see all the Competitors after hearing Kabuto explain how he has info on every competitor in the Exams.

" **Kit, Those Two Have my Sisters Matatabi and Chomei"** Kurama said in Naruto's mind and he Turned and Saw Two Girls talking, one of them was Taller than the Other By at least a foot or Two and had blond hair in a Braid, while the Other had greenish Hair and he walked over

"Yo" Naruto said with a slight smile and they looked at him weirdly.

"Who are you?" They asked, narrowing their eyes slightly.

"Aww Im hurt" Naruto said, as his eyes Flashed red, with a slit as a Pupil and back to the rinnegan and their eyes immediately widened.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" Kiba said and Naruto Turned to Kiba along with everyone else, eager to know about the Blond that made almost everyone piss their pants by just one sentence.

"Alright Sasuke First.. Sasuke Uchiha of Genin Cell 7 consisting of Naruto Uzumaki, Hikari Akiko and Kakashi Hatake, they have completed one A-rank, Three C-Ranks and Fifty One D-Ranks. He has a two Tomoe Sharingan and 6 Katon Jutsu and Two Raiton jutsu" Everyone turned to Sasuke in shock who just gave them a look saying 'Wait For Narutos'

"And Next… Naruto Uzumaki or Also known as The 'Shinigami's Black Blade' he is an A Ranked Ninja with a Bounty of Two Million for killing Zabuza Momochi and Kiriyama Natsume Both A-Ranked Nuke Nin without Any backup. He has a fully Matured Sharingan and the Rinnegan, the strongest Dojutsu known to man" Everyone once again turned in shock and saw Naruto's purple eyes that they hadn't seen before, he just sighed and looked at the Two other Jinchuriki and placed his palms on their forehead and the Trio passed out.

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

The Next thing the Two Jinchuriki Knew they were standing in a Green Meadow with a Giant Fox looming over them and they screamed in fear but stopped as Kurama burst out laughing along with naruto who was standing next to them and they were extremely confused until Naruto explained.

"Kurama is just a Big Fuzz Ball of Sunshine once you get to know him" Naruto said, ignoring the growling Nine-Tails.

"So… This was all a prank?!" and Naruto and Kurama once again fell over laughing, confirming what she said. After a few minutes of Laughing the two calmed down.

"Time moves differently in here so i wanted to get to know you guys" naruto said with a Smile and for the Next Two days, they talked in Naruto's mind, while Two minutes passed outside.

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

Naruto, Fuu, and Yugito all Woke up at the same time to see everyone sitting down in seats, and A man glaring at the Three.

"Whats up" Naruto said, not a hint of worry on his face, causing many to snicker.

"Sit down before you get Disqualified" the man said, without a hint if a smile on his face and Faster than the Yellow Flash ever was, the three appeared in a set of seats, next to each other and smiled and Ibiki Explained the Rules again for them.

"You may begin the Exams… Now!" Ibiki said, and everyone turned their papers over and looked at the questions.

'At the Academy if you were caught cheating once you got a zero.. So why are we getting Five chances unless… They want us to Cheat!' Naruto thought and looked around the room for ways to cheat until he remembered… Sharingan. And naruto's eyes bleed red with three Tomoes in each eye.

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

Now Ibiki wasn't Stupid, he knew exactly who Naruto was, he was a jonin after all so he knew of Naruto's accomplishments. 'Two things i am sure of? Never mess with that uzumaki, and I am sure glad Naruto is on the Leaf's side and i looked at naruto as saw his sharingan out but it seems no one else noticed but it looked as if Naruto was trying to show him his Sharingan wait a Minute-' and Ibiki fell into a genjutsu from Naruto's Sharingan.

"Ibiki, don't break this Genjutsu, i need to talk to you" Naruto said, as Ibiki was about to release the genjutsu, and he looked a Naruto with an Eyebrow raised.

"We have a Traitor in the Exams…"

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

 **Hey Guys, whats up. So… sorry for not updating in awhile, i had work to do (I Do Construction) and i've been to busy to set up an Update Schedule as to when i update my story but anyways, please forgive me**

 **Love you Guys.**

 **Peace**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yo Guys, What's up**

 **So it seems you have returned to listen to the greatness that is my story :D**

 **So let's begin OH! And sorry for not updating for a while (I Was on Vacation and didn't have access to my Laptop)**

Naruto, Hikari, and Sasuke were currently standing in front of the forest of death which was the stage for the second Exam of the chunin exams and Anko was busy explaining the rules.

"So Listen up, In this exam you will be in this forest for Five days, Each team will be given a scroll, wither Heaven or Earth. When you get in the forest you will have the time given to find and defeat another team with the opposite scroll and get to the tower in the center of the forest" Anko said, passing out small slips of paper and Naruto raised his hand and she looked at him

"Yes?" She asked.

"Two Questions, What are these papers for, and What happens if we open the scrolls before we get to the tower" and everyone turned to Anko as they too wondered the same.

"Well brat, The papers are for you to sign saying if you die in the forest then the Hidden Leaf Village cannot be blamed for your deaths" Anko said with a smile.

"And About the opening of the Scrolls? Thats a Secret" Anko said with a shit-eating grin on her face and Naruto turned to his team.

"Who should carry the Scroll?" Sasuke asked, looking at his two teammates who began to think.

"Naruto should do it" Responded Hikari, shocking the two males since they thought that Hiari would never trust Naruto with Anything due to their mission to Wave.

"Why me?" naruto asked and Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Because Naruto, You're the strongest out of our group, possibly the same Strength as Kakashi-sensei" and Naruto had an Idea. Quickly biting his thumb he went through hand signs at a fast pace as everyone watched him intently due to his rinnegan and he slammed his hand of the ground.

"Summoning Jutsu!" Naruto shouted and a large cloud of smoke formed and after it cleared a large chameleon stood there and Naruto just threw the scroll in it's mouth and it vanished, using its abilities to turn invisible and he turned to his teammates.

"The Chameleon has turned invisible and has hidden in the forest and will meet us at the tower so we won't have to worry about our scroll getting taken" Naruto said, a little to loud on purpose so others could hear, what they didn't know is Naruto put his teammates under a quick genjutsu from his sharingan and explained how when the chameleon when into the forest it dispelled back to it's summoning world with the scroll so naruto would only have to resummon the chameleon and the scroll would still be there.

"Let the Second Stage of the Chunin Exams… BEGIN" Anko said and all the gates opened at once and the teams rushed forwards, inside the forest.

 **-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-Naruto-**

Sasuke, Hikari and Naruto were currently seen jumping through the forest in search of a team to take an Earth scroll from considering they gotten a Heaven scroll. As they were jumping they could hear the screams of people getting attack and/or Killed by other teams for their scrolls but luckily none of the screams had been too close for comfort.

"Hang on, I gotta take a leak" Naruto said, dropping from his branch at the same time as hs two teammates and he walked a little further into the forest so his teammates couldn't see him take a piss, but luckily that was his plan as he had sensed a Team following them for a while now and he heard a few soft footsteps behind him as he was channeling chakra to his ears to heighten his senses and quickly turned around (With his pants up) and unleashed a brutal Haymaker to the jaw that he was sure broke the man's jaw and sent him head first into a tree that surely knocked the man out.

He went and searched the man and sure enough he was carrying the scroll but it wasn't the right one and with a sigh he went back to his team and Naruto quickly flashed his sharingan to prove it was him and he explained what happened and how they didn't have the right scroll and they continued their trek in the forest to find an earth scroll.

 **(Three Hours later)**

Naruto, Sasuke, and Hikari were starting to get annoyed, they had gotten two other Heaven Scrolls so in total they had four of the same scroll and they were just about ready to snap until a giant gust of wind appeared and tried to blow the three genin away who were luckily able to put chakra to their feet in time to stay there.

"KuKuKuKuKu, How _Impressive_ that you were able to withstand my attack, sadly it was meant to separate you but… that didn't word out as planned sadly so… i will just have to fight you all at once" An Unknown Voice said, and immediately after a killing intent so large was forced upon the trio that it made Hikari faint in shock from the intensity of it.

Sasuke couldn't move and Naruto could only barely move but both noticed when a Figure appeared on the branch at least Twenty feet in front of them and the Killing Intent stopped.

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted, Activating his sharingan and before naruto knew it he had a fist implanted firmly into his stomach but naruto Used chakra on is feet and stuck to the branch so the blow didn't send him away and Naruto quickly knew this was no ordinary Genin or Jonin for that matter and he activate his rinnegan again and turned his arm into a laser weapon and by the time the Unknown Figure noticed he fired a purplish laser at point blank range right in the person's face sending them flying away.

"We need to go No-" Naruto was cut off by Laughing behind him and Naruto turned around to see the smoke clear up and see the same person but with their face peeling off revealing the face of-

"Orochimaru of the Sannin" Naruto said, narrowing his eyes and he was a sparkle of surprise appear in Orochimaru's eyes for a quick second before it disappeared.

"How Observant.. Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto Narrowed his eyes once more.

"That's Naruto Uchiha-Namikaze to you, you slimy bastard" and Naruto rushed him, using Kurama's Chakra to enhance his speed much more than what normal chakra would to.

"Almighty Push!" Naruto said, throwing his hand out in front of him, sending Orochimaru though at least Five trees before he melted away into a mud clone.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Sasuke Shout and he turned around to see something shocking. Orochimaru had the Kusanagi held against Sasuke's Throat.

"Naruto… You're my best friend, and my family, don't you forget that" Sasuke said with a smile and Orochimaru stabbed sasuke in the chest, effectively killing him and Naruto stood in shock as he watched his best friend get murdered in front of him and Naruto fell to his knees and before he knew it he was in his mindscape.

"Hello Naruto, My name is Indra" Naruto looked at the Original Uchiha with dead, purple eyes and before he knew it Indra was in front of him.

"Naruto i am here to give you a few gifts, First off you have Unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan and as you probably already know you will be blinded eventually hy using these eyes, therefore i'm Giving you the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, although even with the normal Mangekyo you wouldn't have gone blind anyways due to me being your second Reincarnation, and my next gift is every power of the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi, Sussano'o, Kamui and Kotoamatsukami" Indra said with a smile, placing his hand on Naruto's forehead Naruto's eyes once again began to Change **(** **art/Shitsui-Mangekyo-Sharingan-203713171)**

And Naruto was returned to the real world where he realised Orochimaru killing Sasuke was just an Illusion from Sasuke since he new only the Mangekyou could save them from Orochimaru.

Naruto looked up at Orochimaru,

"Amaterasu" Naruto said and Orochimaru was covered in the Black Flames but luckily Orochimaru spat out other him as his old body burnt to ash.

" **Naruto! Use Kamui!"** Naruto heard Indra's Voice in his head and quickly Obliged as a vortec appeared in front of Orochimaru where it began to suck him in until he cut his arm off to escape which was being suced into the kamui and it wouldn't have been long until His entire body was sucked in and Orochimaru began to speak.

"You may have won this one but i will be back… and the Sharingan shall be Mine!" Orochimaru said, and he disappeared. Now there was only Sasuke, Naruto, and an Unconscious Hikari.

 **Annnnnnd DONE  
Holy Shit, i've been working non stop to get this chapter up and i finally did it, i'm gonna go party. Jk but seriously i'm sorry for not updating in ages and i will try and make a schedule but i am a busy man, love ya'll**

 **Peace**


End file.
